Forbidden Love
by Nellie
Summary: *Chapter Three updated* Story of a love beyond human's expectation... just read and review... not sure how to summarize...
1. Default Chapter

Boy meets girl. Boy likes girl. Boy gets girl's attention. Girl likes boy. Boy and girl become an item. Why do love stories always have this plot? Have you ever imagine one that is beyond? A love beyond time and space, a love surpassing all factors, a forbidden love between two alliances. What if, one of our SD cast meets an artificial human and develops a special relationship with 'her'? What if, the 'girl' he met is really a spy sent to destroy and conquer Earth together with humankind? What if, the girl has no feelings, as 'he' assumes she has? What will happen? Will Earth be destroyed? What if, she really does falls for him, will she be ready to betray her 'unit'? Is she 'human' enough? Or will she be a mere 'robot' forever?  
  
Behold, the story of two different people from two different worlds. A love so wrong, so restricted. Will true love conquer all? Or is it no more than a legend?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
"It's ready. The Neo-Humans are completed," a victorious laugh was heard. Professor Kyrata laughed alone. They looked at the few pretty artificial humans. Each of them looked alike, with the only difference in the colour of their hairs.  
  
"They will be he most useful instrument in conquering the world," Professor Jascel added.  
  
"No, not just this world alone. We will conquer every existing world from all dimensions and space," Professor Kyrata remarked. They cheered, but frowned when the Neo-Human with golden hair moaned softly in her 'sleep'. She was the only exceptional reason to their triumph. She was a failed experiment. Prime Nix. Called Nix PheLyeon (pronounced Fee-Leeon). She couldn't receive instruction as well as other Neo-Human; neither can she perform great skills. She was, to them, only a bimbo. True, she looked better than the rest, for they had spent more time in her looks. A great disappointment to them. Prime Nix's power only grew with sufferings and tortures, as they figured out. Yet, they didn't have the heart to torture their first Neo-Human, especially when she had such loving personality.  
  
"We'll just send her to Zone 875329645. Surely the people there will bring her power out. Such a beauty with no family to protect her definitely cannot survive such a zone. It isn't so bad that she'll die before gaining her full power, too," Professor Jascel suggested.  
  
Sadly, Professor Kyrata nodded in agreement. "I suppose that's for the best. She will learn during her stay there."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note : Okay, I'll continue writing this I get enough encouraging reviews. :P Oh yeah, tell me who would you prefer as the main character? I have Sendoh Akira in mind right now… Any opinion? I'll follow the majority. (  
  
  
  
P/S : Not going to continue Hidden Feelings…for now. Seems like I'm running out of readers, so I'll go to another story. 


	2. Who is she?

**Disclaimers :** You know… the usual one. 

**Chapter One;** Who is she?   
  


The day was still bright and Sendoh nearly fell asleep while fishing. He had been waiting for four hours without any success. He remembered bragging to father that morning before leaving that he would bring home a gigantic fish for dinner. "Me and my big mouth," he muttered, thinking of what he could have done if he had not opened his big mouth. "What a great way to spend my precious Sunday." Even with all the complains and regrets, he still had his usual smile on.   
Suddenly, the sky darkened, and the wind blew strongly. Dark clouds suddenly formed themselves, covering the sun. A tornado-like whirl formed slightly above him, pushing him off his position. It all happened all of a sudden that he had no time to think. He looked for something to hold one to, but before he could find something, an object dropped out from the 'whirl' and everything went still. The clouds disappeared, and the scene a moment ago seemed untrue.   
Still confused, Sendoh approach the cliff and checked before. He saw something underneath the water, but he couldn't tell what it was. Slowly, several golden strings floated up. The objects floated up slowly. As it was clearer to view, Sendoh could finally made up the form of the object. He gasped in horror, realizing it was a human! Without thinking, he jumped off, and swam toward 'it'. He pulled 'it' 'onshore' and took a deep breath, relieved.   
When he cooled off, he looked at the 'person' he saved and nearly choked. The 'person' was completely naked and was a girl looking merely a few years younger than him. He searched his bag frantically and finally found a piece of cloth suitable to cover her 'parts' up. He then checked her pulse to see if she was alive. She moaned, and moved slightly. _How do I get myself into all these troubles? I can't just leave her here…._   
And so, he carried her home. Secretly, without his parents' knowledge.   


After nearly an hour, the girl awaked. Sendoh half expected her to accuse him for being a pervert or something like that. Instead, she looked at him, her eyes without expression, dull and lifeless. Unable to withstand his curiosity, he asked, "Who are you? Where are you from?"   
She answered in the same expression (without expression!), "I am Prime Nix, Nix PheLyeon, from Keslner." Her voice was as 'monotonous' as her eyes. Sendoh found himself more confused than before.   
"Nick Fee what? And where is Cast Ner?" he asked, feeling like an idiot. The girl repeated her name, then spelling it out from him. She told him that Keslner is a place he could never reach with his human ability. Her answers were not much help. It left him with the same, only growing, confusion.   
"You saved me. PheLyeon will be faithfully serving you, master. Voice your command, and I will accomplish with all might," she added. None of it seemed real to Sendoh. It was hard even for him to keep his cheerful self in such situation. "What are you talking about?" he demanded.   
"PheLyeon is under your command, master," she responded, stood up (Sendoh had overlapped a large T-shirt over her), and kneeled before him. She was so cold and expressionless that he couldn't help thinking she kind of resembles Rukawa Kaede of Shohoku.   
"Let's not talk about all these. Why are you here? I mean, why are you there? Anything. Are you supposed to go home? Will your family worry over your disappearance?" he continued asking. Everything looked untrue to him. Including the girl, PheLyeon. In fact, she looked too perfect to be true. Her features, her body figures, they could only be found in computer-made graphics of female models.   
"Master, my existence is for a reason which is confidential. I am here for a mission. I have no home, no family. I am alone, for I am the Prime Nix, the first and last of its kind," came her reply.   
"Forget it. I don't think I can get any decent answer from you. Put on some cloth- just choose from my closet, comb your hair and come down with me so I can explain to my parents," he told her. "Yes, master." Sendoh didn't know if she would be his helper, or if he would be the one who had to help her.   


"Akira, you brought a girl home and did not tell us about it?" Mrs. Sendoh frowned as she saw PheLyeon behind him. She looked at her carefully and inspected every inch of the girl before adding, "In addition, she has got to be the prettiest girl I've even seen! How could you keep such a secret from your mother?"   
Sendoh sweatdropped. He tried to figure the phrases to start the whole story, but Mrs. Sendoh interrupted. "You are definitely not Japanese, aren't you?" she asked, looking directly at her deep drown eyes. "Judging by your brown eyes and golden (yes, not blond. Just pure golden) hair, you have to be a Eurasian," she guessed.   
PheLyeon shook her head. "I am a Keslnerian," she answered, leaving the older woman confused, just like her son.   
Sendoh sent PheLyeon back to his room and explained everything to his mother. Well, not everything. He told her how he found her while fishing, leaving out the story of the tornado whirl (in fact, the memory was slowly being washed by an unexplainable power and he could hardly recall it. He couldn't tell if that memory was true, let alone tell it in detail, so he left it out). He told her he thought she might have amnesia, and repeated his conversation with her earlier.   
Mrs. Sendoh waited for her husband to return home and the family of three discussed it. They decided to report it to the police the next day. That night, PheLyeon slept in Sendoh's room, while Sendoh slept in the living room. The weird thing is, she did not sleep on the bed. Instead, she slept on the floor. Sendoh peeked once, surprised to see that even her sleeping style was without 'expression'. She laid still, as if a corpse would when lying in the coffin, legs closed and hands straight beside her body. She was definitely mysterious, and Sendoh was determined to figure out her secrets. _She might be Rukawa-kun's sister for all I know,_ he thought with a chuckle before going back to sleep.   


**Author's Note :** A short introduction to the story. It should be the prologue, but I guess I spoilt everything by using the other one as the prologue, kind of like revealing her secret. Yet I suppose it's okay, as there're still many chapters to go, from how she tried to accomplish her mission, and a lots of other things until the climax where the SD cast has to fight evil to protect Earth with their human power. :) 

Please review, I have not yet decided the main male character since the votes seem rather equal. ^_~   
  



	3. Nix PheLyeon

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY 

**Chapter Two;** Nix PheLyeon   
  
  


"You did something to their computer, didn't you?" the shorter professor asked accusingly to his partner. Professor Kyrata merely smirked as he programmed his printer to print a piece of paper. Professor Jascel promptly picked out the printed paper. There was a black and white photo of PheLyeon on the middle top. He quickly read through the text. 

**SUBJECT:** NIX PHELYEON

**NAME :** UNKNOWN   
**HEIGHT :** 6'7"   
**HAIR COLOUR :** BLONDE, METALIC   
**EYE COLOUR :** DARK BLUE, LIFELESS, VELVET PURPLE LINES (From Nellie: Imagine purple contact lenses)   
**DETAILS :** MYSTERIOUS GIRL, BELIEVED TO BE A LEGEND. SEEN IN DIFFERENT PLACES AND TIMES OVER THE CENTURY. REPORTS OF HER HAVE BEEN SIMILAR. NEVER IN THE SAME PLACE FOR MORE THAN TWO DAYS. KNOWN TO LEAVE BEHIND DISASTERS UPON HER DISAPPEARANCE, WHILE HER APPEARANCE BRINGS FORTUNE.   
**LAST SEEN :** 13TH FEBRUARY 1997   
**NOTE : **PHOTO ABOVE BEING THE ONLY ONE AVAILABLE. TAKEN BY LACESH KINE, 14TH APRIL 1984.   
**QUOTE :** ONLY KNOWN TO SPEAK TWO WORDS EACH APPEARANCE – NIX PHELYEON   
  
  


"Are you sure you are Nix PheLyeon?" Sendoh asked desperately. His parents were staring at her with equal curiosity. The police officers in charge were furious at them when they made the report earlier. They believed the family was playing a trick on them. Who would believe it, when an average family, brought an average non-Japanese girl who had little similarities with 'Nix PheLyeon', but spoke more than two words, claimed her to be the living legend? 

A voice in her mind commanded her to use her 'power'. "PheLyeon never lies to master," she replied, looking directly into her so-called master's eyes. However, there was something in his eyes, something in him, that disabled her to focus her power. Perhaps he had stronger will power than other humans had. She was still unable to master her skills. She looked at the older couple. This time, she succeed. Surprisingly, it was much easier. She managed to send the wave of electricity into their mind. It was a technique living mortals would call 'brainwash' or 'mind-control'. She, however, called it 'Taikenn'. It was a technique to install new information into a person's brain, or rather, index controller. 

The newly installed information led the Sendohs (excluding Sendoh Akira :P) to believe she was the daughter of a friend, who met a plane crash lately. "Poor girl, we ought to help her," Mrs. Sendoh voiced out her opinion. Her husband suggested that they adopt her, and she happily agreed. Sendoh (Akira) was freaked at the suggestion. He was totally clueless at his parents' sudden 'friendliness'. Not that he was reluctant to help the girl, but it was another thing to simply adopt a girl, with mysterious past and had no expressions (!) without serious consideration. The argument went on and on for hours, leaving PheLyeon wondering more on human emotions. The decision was finally made that PheLyeon will be adopted as a member of the Sendoh family. While the elders were happy to finally have a daughter (or was it because of PheLyeon's Taikenn?), Sendoh was deeply troubled idea; especially that he would be sharing his bedroom with her until hers was ready. 

"But… this is unreasonable! She is not, I repeat, NOT, my sister. I will not in the same room with a stranger. What will my friends say when they found out about it?" he complained, putting on his cutest, most adorable and irresistible pout. Unfortunate for him, it had no effect on his parents. "This whole thing is weird, just bizarre. Can't you see? This girl… we know nothing about her. Nothing. And she actually appeared out of NOWHERE. She claimed to he Nix PheLyeon, and looks at the records of Nix PheLyeon…" he stopped as soon as his eyes met hers. He seemed to forget what he was trying to say. He tried to recall, but it caused him headache. 

"Akira dear, stop being so mean to PheLyeon. Her parents just past away," Mrs. Sendoh scolded. Sendoh tried to search his memory cap for such detail. He could not remember anything of that sort. In fact, he could not remember why was the girl in front of him in his house. He remembered what happened in his bedroom, but everything before that, how he found her, how he 'saved' her, all the memories were gone. PheLyeon had failed to use Taikenn on him, but it did not mean that she could not use any other skill on him. She used Leikenn, a similar skill, which effect was erasing certain parts of a person's memory.   
  
  


Her head hurt. It hurt so much she was unable to stop herself from moaning. Sendoh was in deep sleep, sleeping on the mattress on the floor, while she got to use his bed. It was an offer from her 'master' and she had to accept it without questionings. Her head continued to hurt more, and she felt as if it would explode any seconds. It was the side effects of using the skills forbidden for mortals. Though created, she knew she was also a mortal. A mortal lacked of emotions, yet complete physically. She looked no different than other humans, with exception of her 'colours' (skins, being unnaturally fair, yet not pale; golden hair, yet not blonde; blue velvet eyes, with signs of purple) Her lack of emotions was replaced with a strong mind power. Different from the other Neo-Humans. She could be the most powerful being in the universe, for the other Neo-Humans had only strong attacking powers to assist their missions. She was different. Her power was supposed to be unlimited. Yet, nature was stronger than science. Even with such strong mind power, using skill would ruin her body. She caught her head with both her hands, trying to stop the pain. 

Her mind was blank. Instructions that were ringing in her mind seemed to disappear, getting softer and softer. She could only acknowledge of the pain. She wondered if it was the end. Sweats damped her body, some dripping down from her face. She felt like yelling, screaming out her pains. She tried using Taikenn and Leikenn, yet the side effects were not as severe. She wondered if it was because she was using them on healthy humans, instead of dying captives in lock-up, had anything to do with it. When did she try before? Where did the memories come from? She did not know. Why was she there, in Sendoh Akira's bedroom? She could not recall. Somehow, memory seemed to leave her. 

The pains lasted for nearly an hour. When it finally ended, she wiped off her sweats with her sleeves. She was shocked to see blood stain. Slowly, her hand trembling, she reached her chin. Touching it, she raised her fingers to a position visible to her eyes. She could see blood covering her fingertips. She knew she could not use her skills unless necessary. How would it be considered necessary? She could not remember. What was she supposed to do? She had no idea. How did she learn her skills? Was there any other skill other than Taikenn and Leikenn? She did not know. Yet, she felt nothing. No fear, no worry, no joy. Nothing. She was designed without emotions, and it was something unchangeable.   
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note :** Sorry for making it this short. I am facing an author's block here. Just to make this chapter an introduction, a 'look-into' original character chapter. In addition, I am not sure if anyone will like such a twisted plot. Just to make sure if I have any readers before I continue. So, please just drop a few words to let me know if you're still interested :) 

**Replies to reviews**

**Aeris : **Thanks for liking my fic. However, I am quite new to the Slam Dunk era, since I never like it before. So, do e-mail me, or leave your e-mail, so I might get more of Hanagata's details, otherwise, it will be impossible for me (even if I want to!) to write a Hanagata fic. I will definitely put Koshino in! And Fujima... he's my FAVOURITE character, so don't worry. :) 

**Lady Ice Dragon, SyiveSe and flutter : **Can't spoil the surprises by telling you if she'll be with Sendoh... :P (flutter: thanks, I like her name too!) 

**super rookie : ***laugh* I got the idea from Ghostwriter when she told me Rukawa is also without expressions. :) 

**Chrono girl : **Thanks for your support, it's continued. :)   
  
  
  



	4. Thorns in Midst of Roses

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY**

**Chapter Three;** Thorns in Midst of Roses   
  


After going through troubles and progresses for nearly half a year, Nix PheLyeon was officially adopted as one of the Sendoh family members. She had been renamed Sendoh Leona due to several unavoidable problems. At the beginning of the year and a new semester, she was enrolled as a Year 3 student of Ryonan High School. In another words, she was studying in Sendoh's class. 

Pretty, as she was, PheLyeon (I'll still call her that) was an immediate hit in Ryonan High. Her beauty was much spoken of, even among the sophomores and juniors. The fact that she was Sendoh's 'twin sister returning from Switzerland' only aided in her increasing popularity. Under Sendoh's 'command', she dyed her hair black and used colored contact lenses to hide her 'purple' pupils. She also stopped calling him 'Master' to avoid suspicion. 

Much to everyone's disappointment, PheLyeon was nothing like her 'smiley' brother. True, she had the stunning looks, enough to charm any man on earth, but she was as cold as ice- probably colder. She never showed any expression, and the number of people she had ever spoken to in school was countable with a single hand's fingers- Sendoh Akira (duh!), Koshino Hiroaki, and her class's physics teacher, Miss Sato Nanami. 

Unlike Sendoh, PheLyeon excelled in academically rather than in sports. It was not because Sendoh's academic results were _very_ bad- he managed an 'all-pass', with mostly B's and C's. PheLyeon, on the other hand, managed her papers with straight A's. While Sendoh is the ace and captain of the school's basketball club AND one of the best track runners in school, PheLyeon reached a total dead end in PE. It was a problem even for her to run a 100 meters within 15 seconds (that ought to be really slow… I believe. My coach would scold me if I finished in any more than 13 seconds, and she once punished me 10 rounds for using over 14 seconds X_X). However, another disappointment to everyone- especially the teachers, the 'twins' _did_ have _something_ in common. They were _never_ in time. (Extra information: PheLyeon loved eating lemons as well! Yeah, you can say it was another influence from Sendoh) 

While Sendoh practiced his basketball in the evening, PheLyeon would be hanging in the physics lab with her favorite teacher as well as best friend- Sato Nanami. Sato, being a temporary teacher in Ryonan High, was only two years older than PheLyeon. Her students often picked her on, for she was soft and inexperienced. Somehow, she and PheLyeon, the girl whom most boys in school were after, found a bond that linked them together. Day after day, they would stay at the lab in the afternoon, cooking up juicy experiments. Some were actually successful, but most caused disaster. Strangely enough, the two of them seldom speak to each other even when they were together. It was as though words were not needed. 

When it was time for Sendoh's basketball practice to be over, the two girls would walk to the court together. Sendoh would then join them, and the 'twins' would escorted their physics teacher home before returning to their home, since her house was on their way home. For months, everything went in perfect peacefulness. Nothing was out the blue, nothing out of ordinary. Unfortunately, one fateful day brought out the hidden nature of Nix PheLyeon- a Neo-Human created to conquer humankind.   
  
  
  


"Leona-chan, what do you think about your brother?" Sato asked one day while they were walking to the court as usual. 

PheLyeon looked at the older girl for a few moments, then asked, "Sendoh-san?" (Sato sweatdropped) 

"You call your brother 'Sendoh-san'?" 

PheLyeon shook her head. "I call him Akira-nii, or Oniichan." 

Sato sighed. PheLyeon was always more than_ just_ 'a little' weird. She never showed any emotions, be it in her gestures or words. She wondered how the younger girl managed to speak in such monotonous manner. 

"Yes, your Akira-nii. So, what do you think about him?" Sato asked eagerly. 

"I think… he is my Akira-nii," PheLyeon replied in her ever-so-famous 'Rukawa-Kaede-like' monotonous voice. (Sato sweatdropped again) 

"Do you know anything about his love life, for instant?" 

"What is love life?" Question marks appeared above her head. (Sato fainted) 

"Like erm… did he ever date any girl?" In PheLyeon's mind, date = period of which a time belonged, written in day, month and year. 

"Date any girl?" More question marks were formed. (Note that her expression is still the same, not confused, hehe) (Sato fainted again, this time, causing a minor earthquake) 

"Date a girl as in seeing that girl," Sato explained patiently. In PheLyeon's mind, see = view with eyes. 

"Akira-nii sees girls everyday," she replied. (Sato fainted again, this time causing a _bigger_ earthquake) 

Patiently, trying to not explode, Sato explained her question to PheLyeon, with every minor detail possible. 

"He _dated_ one girl last year…" PheLyeon told her slowly after she fully understood the question. By then, they had reached the court. 

"So, he's still single?" Sato asked hopefully. Single, in PheLyeon's mind meant alone, one person, not married or one. Sato hopes were risen as PheLyeon nodded. 

"Akira-nii will only marry after he graduates from university," she explained. (This time, Sato fainted, followed by a _major_ earthquake, attracting attentions from several directions) 

"Why are you asking?" 

Sato blushed furiously, avoiding her eyes. "Well, I think he is really cute, and err… just wondering if he is still available…" she admitted bashfully. PheLyeon's dictionary, cute = ugly but adorable, mainly used for describing animals or small things. As PheLyeon did not replied, Sato continued, "I think I… like him." PheLyeon's dictionary, like = not hate, no grudge against, friendly manner. She merely nodded. 

"So you finally admitted it, b*tch! You _do_ like Sendoh-kun. That explains why you are sticking to that queen ice like glue," someone sneered provokingly. It was one of Sendoh's fan girls, along with three others standing behind her. They were whispering to each other, mocking their youngest teacher. 

The tallest one, Genho Yumi, shoved Sato roughly, sending her stumbling until she fell on PheLyeon. "You are trying to _use_ Leona to get close to Sendoh-kun, aren't you? That is so lame, we knew it ages ago." 

"Yeah, using Leona so that Sendoh-kun will walk you home everyday," another one, with a low ponytail, added. The others snickered. 

"Come on, _madam_. Find someone your age. Isn't Sendoh-kun too young for you? No, _you're_ too _old_ for _him_," the shortest one mocked, and all four of them laughed. 

"Respect your teacher," PheLyeon told them suddenly. They eyed her sharply, then smirked. 

"We did not know that Sendoh Leona is such a goody-goody two-faced geek," the last one, with long brown hair, snorted. 

"Leona-chan, let's go. Don't argue with these girls," Sato whispered, tugging PheLyeon's sleeve. 

"Oooo, so the great Ms. Sato is afraid of us? How interesting," the girls laughed. "Listen, don't you _dare_ using such a dirty trick to approach Sendoh-kun. He is ours. Get it?" 

"Leona, Nanami! Are we ready to go?" Sendoh asked as he approached the two of them, surprising all six girls. Well, all five, since PheLyeon had no emotions. 

"Nanami?" Yumi repeated, then laughed. "That is so sweet." 

"Sendoh-kun, you did great!" all four girls squealed in unison as Sendoh reached them. Sendoh flashed them one of his most charming smiles and muttered a "Thanks", sending them melting. 

"Let's go home," he turned back to the other two almost immediately.   
  
  
  


"Hurt Nanami-sensei. Not to be forgiven," PheLyeon found herself saying in the middle of the night. _He is ours_, the phrase rang in her mind, _Sendoh-kun is ours_. The image of the four girls insulting and mocking her and Sato refused to leave her mind. "Not to be forgiven, punishment required." 

_Akira-nii is mine. Nanami-sensei's and mine. I will not forgive them._

Unknown to whole household of Sendoh, PheLyeon sneaked out that night. Well, not exactly _sneaked_ out. She just walked out, without telling.   
  
  
  


The next day, the mysterious deaths of Genho Yumi, Fujiko Lei, Kee Michiru and Hiroshi Ciriko was the headline in Ryonan High, and the whole of Kanagawa. All four girls were found dead in their respective bedrooms, without any trace. 

That, was the beginning of the reawakening of Nix PheLyeon, the first and most powerful one of the created race to conquer the whole universe.   
****   
****   
****   
****   
**** ****

**Author's Note :** Sorry for not updating in such a long time. Busying updating other fics. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, I know it's short… but spare me, I'll do some major update after I return my music camp. 

Hey, anyone in favor of Rukawa x PheLyeon? I can't help but think that both of them are so much alike and cute together. 

Let me reveal the results of the votes so far… :P   
  
Sendoh – 7   
Mitsui – 3   
Rukawa – 2   
Fujima – 2   
Sakuragi – 1   
Hanagata – 1   
Koshino – 1 

**Replies to reviewers;**   
**Ai Zutto :** Thanks for your support. I'm so happy. :) Continue supporting this fic, eh?   
**Terra :** Sorry, sorry. It's updated, for you. :P Hope you like it.   
**SyiveSe :** Thanks a lot. Where have you been lately? Miss you… :( Don't worry, Sendoh is DEFINITELY not pervert in my fic… And erm… do continue your fic 'Snow-covered Dreams' and FAST!   
**Aeris :** I've continued. I put Fujima and Hanagata into another fic – Summer Romances. Check it out and tell me what do you think, k? :)   
**Alexia :** Hmm… hope you like it :) And thanks for helping me to check for mistakes :)   
**super rookie :** Yep, of course that hurt. She was bleeding! Thanks again for your support. It's continued!   
**Lady Ice Dragon :** Sorry, can't see how I can relate her with Sakuragi… hehe. Anyway, thanks for your support. 

**Everyone :** Please review. I just love reviews. They give me encouragement to motivation to continue writing :)   
  
  
  



End file.
